Eizus
Eizus was a hard-working, yet parinoid and scheming Makuta who became a major antagonist of the Toa Phota due to his role in the destruction of the team. Biography Much of Eizus' past is shrouded in mystery, though it can be assumed that he was created like all Makuta from Antidermis and given the task of creating Rahi and protecting the universe. He was an industrious creator of Rahi and created many species such as the Dagger Spider and Necrofinch, though he soon grew tired of his work and began to search for something new to occupy his time. Eizus had minimal involvement in both war against the Leauge of Six Kingdoms and Teridax's rebellion againt Mata Nui (being), though he sided with Teridax's forces in both cases. At some point, Eizus was assigned to the island of Phota Nui. Originally, he enjoyed the island, spending most of his time terrorizing the local matoran and using it as a test site for new Rahi creations. Soon he grew bored with the island and began to despise it and it's inhabitants, confining himself away from it all in the ruins atop the island's central, inactive volcano. However, the Toa Phota would soon arrive on the island and he would seize this new opportunity to spread chaos like never before. Disguising himself as a Toa of Air named "Toa Eizus", Eizus' infiltrated the ranks of the Toa Phota. He followed them through many adventures, and in some cases, even saved the life of their leader, Uhlus, as the Toa of Fire had not yet ceased to amuse him. Inevitably, Eizus grew bored of the Toa, and he began to see them as a potential threat that he had to destroy. So when the Toa Phota learned that a boat of their matoran friends had vanished near the island of Karzahni, Eizus helped to push the team to go on a rescue mission, intending to use the island as a death trap for the Toa. When the Toa arrived, they were almost immediately attacked by Karzahni (Being)'s army of Manas Crabs. The fight was going well for the Toa until the mad king himself arrived on the battlefield. At this crucial moment, Eizus revealled himself as a Makuta and used the confusion of the battlefield steal the Toa's ship and relocate to an island near Artidax. After his betrayal, Eizus stayed in hiding for many years until he was certain that all the Toa Phota had been killed. While in hiding, Eizus recruited a diminutive scavenger named Azu to serve him. The two then returned to Phota Nui where Eizus was distraught to discover that Toa Uhlus (Now the tyranncial dictator of Phota Nui) and Ouka had survived. Eizus decided that Toa Uhlus was the greater threat and allied with Toa Ouka to help him destroy the warlord's reign. On the pair's mission to Karzahni to rescue Keliwo, Elizu attempted to corrupt Ouka with his Kanohi Jutlin, though he failed. When Elizus and the Toa Phota finally confronted Uhlus, it was Elizus who would deal the final blow to Uhlus, before turning upon the remaining Toa. However, he had made a mistake by letting them regroup and was easily defeated. Mortally wounded, Eizus used his shape-shifting powers one last time to transform into a Nui-Rama and flee to the ruins inside the volcano. He lay there for hours, slowly watching as Antidermis leaked from his damaged armor. As he died, he was found by his once-loyal servant, Azu, who ended his life. Azu later disposed of Eizus' body by tossing it into the sea. Abilities and Traits Eizus is a particularly industrious and hard-working Makuta, oftentimes striving to do his best at whatever twisted job he has been assigned. However, he lacks true dedication to his work, and will quickly grow bored of his current task and abandon it in pursuit of something else. Eizus was also naturally parinoid and suspicious of others, something that led him to be lonesome and isolated. Just like all Makuta, Eizus possessed the ability to shape-shift, a power he utilizes frequently, though it limited the use of his other innate powers. He could also use the elemental power of Shadow and could also create Kraata from his body and use all 42 Kraata powers. Forms